


Uncovered

by SunnyShark



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith plays him like a fiddle, F/M, Hand Massage, Sephiroth needs to relax, Sexual Tension, innuendo out the wazoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyShark/pseuds/SunnyShark
Summary: Aerith has a new customer at Madame M's Hand Massage Parlor. Sephiroth gets a hand job, but not like that.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Uncovered

Aerith sighed and leaned on the counter in front of her. The petal pink kimono she wore fell off one shoulder in ‘artful dishevelment’ as Madame M put it. She tugged the sleeve back up, not exactly comfortable with all the skin she was showing.

It was a slow day at the massage parlor and she didn’t expect business to pick up. Members of SOLDIER were patrolling and that tended to keep patrons in their homes or hotel rooms. Anyone that did venture out tended to get roughed up or arrested. Even Aerith dreaded the trek to get back home, hoping to avoid encountering them.

She liked her job at the parlor. Madame M was a bit eccentric but not a bad person. She’d taught Aerith the art of hand massage and it was a step up from the types of ‘massages’ she would’ve been forced to give if she’d stayed in the slums. The money was good, the hours were fair, and the clientele knew how to behave.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the jangle of the front door. It wasn’t until a very tall shadow registered in her peripheral vision that she became aware she was no longer alone. She quickly perked up and bowed to the customer.

“Welcome to Madame M’s Hand Massage! How can I help you today?” She asked, reciting the scripted speech that she had to say for every customer. Unfolding from her bow, she looked up at a very tall and very handsome man.

“I’d like a massage,” He told her. His eyes met hers and a frisson of awareness jolted through her. She wondered if he felt it too, but shook off the thought and smiled at him. 

“Of course! We have three basic packages to choose from with a menu of add-ons if you want to customize your treatment. We’re having a special on our high-quality package that adds a free hot stone massage. Interested?”

The client looked over the laminated menus Aerith had brought out for him, his eyes scanning over every option as he stroked his chin in thought. She eagerly admired him and found herself almost jealous of how beautiful he was.

He had long silver hair that fell around his face, brushing his chiseled cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass. His lashes were long and his brows were sculpted. His lips were deliciously plump and Aerith licked her own lips as she stared.

Suddenly, the man looked up and met her eyes again. Something about the glint in his eyes told her he knew she’d been ogling him, but he didn’t comment. “The high-end package with an oil treatment and pressure-point massage,” He told her.

Biting her lip, she looked at the menu and redistributed weight from one foot to the other. “The pressure-point can be a bit… Intense,” She warned.

He smiled as if she’d told him a joke. “I can handle it.”

Indignation flared up at the silent challenge he’d issued of ‘Do your worst’. She wanted to bring him to his knees, and not just so she could run her fingers through his luscious hair. “Of course, sir. May I have your name?”

“Sephiroth.”

“Excellent. If you will follow me into one of our back rooms, Mister Sephiroth, we may begin.” She started to walk down the hallway to the workrooms but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Just Sephiroth, if you please,” Sephiroth requested before removing his hand.

She nodded, a little shaken by the heavy weight of his touch and the way his heat seemed to burn through her kimono right into her skin. “Certainly, Sephiroth,” She told him, voice coming out embarrassingly breathless.

Pulling back a curtain, she indicated the table within. “If you could lay down on your back and remove your gloves for me?”

He went to the table and set on the edge, the leather of his outfit creaking as he maneuvered to lay on his back. He looked so at ease, like a lion in his den. He pulled off his gloves and she held out a tray for him to put them on. The material was obviously expensive and she marveled over it as she set the tray aside.

“Okay, so I’m going to start by just examining your palm to see what areas need the most work. May I have your hand?”

Sephiroth extended a hand to her and she cupped it in both of hers. His hand was large, with long and elegant fingers. His nails were clean and trimmed but his fingers had a large layer of callouses from strenuous training, she guessed. His palm lines were long and smooth and she traced one absent-mindedly.

His fingers involuntarily flexed and she realized she’d gotten caught up in admiring him again. Aerith cleared her throat and went into a more professional examination. “You’re SOLDIER, right? I can tell you’ve been in a lot of battles.”

He made a sound of affirmation and she smiled.

“You’re carrying a lot of stress. Like, a lot a lot. You have a lot riding on you and you want to be the best. You’re confident you can be too. Confident, I like it,” She joked.

Sephiroth shifted and she took it to mean he was uncomfortable. “If we may start the massage?”

“Eager, aren’t we?” She teased but started on the warm-up for him. At first, she was gentle, just warming the skin and waking up the blood. Then she started to pinch and knead. Sephiroth grunted from a particularly rough dig into a knot next to his thumb.

“Everything okay? Do you need me to go softer?” Aerith asked, concerned for his comfort.

“It’s fine. Please continue.”

After she was sure his hand was good and worked over, she got up to get a hot stone and some towels. As if on auto-pilot, she mapped his hand with the smooth edges of the rock. When she was done, she put the stone in his palm and closed his fingers around it. Swaddling the hand in a towel, she checked his face to see if he was relaxed.

His eyes were closed and he looked like he could’ve been carved from marble for all the movement he did. Her own work of art, she thought to herself with a wry grin. Walking to the other side of the table, she silently took his untouched hand and renewed the same earlier treatment she’d shown its twin.

The left hand got far more response from him. He would tense, sigh, and grunt as she administered to him. She guessed he was left-handed but worked ambidextrously. The callouses on his left were far thicker and more sensitive to her touch.

When his left hand was swaddled, she went back to the right and unwrapped it. “I’m going to couple the pressure-point massage and oil treatment so it’s not quite as overwhelming, okay?”

“Whatever you think is best,” He acquiesced and she smiled. He was so refreshingly polite.

She warmed up some oil and rubbed it into her palms, then started work on his hand. This treatment had always felt oddly intimate to Aerith. It was so intimate in the way it followed the contours of the hand and applied pressure to the most vulnerable points. It was like a lover’s touch.

Her musing made her blush as she worked. Sephiroth was quite obviously in high need of a good massage. He was incredibly tense and as she went about the ritual, he reacted to everything with the most… Stimulating sounds.

“Please try to relax, Sephiroth,” She urged, watching him grit his teeth.

“Yes, of course,” He said, letting out a deep breath and sinking back onto the table. “Forgive me.”

“Nothing to forgive. Just tell me if I’m being too rough or you need a breather.”

“That… Won’t be necessary,” He assured her, before biting his lip.

The sight was erotic and a thrill chased down Aerith’s spine. She felt like she was getting just as worked up as he was. Watching this beautiful man squirm from her ministrations was a potent feeling.

By the time she was done, Sephiroth was sweating lightly and practically panting.

“Okay, now your left hand,” She told him, fighting back an evil grin as she swore she heard him whimper.

Uncovering his hand, she put the stone away and set to work. She wasn’t as gentle with his left hand since it needed the rougher treatment to ease out the kinks. As her fingers circled his and rose and fell over the digit she realized she was a little breathless.

Was it her fault that this move reminded her of lovemaking? Or that the erotic sounds Sephiroth vocalized made it hard not to think about sex? He was practically thrusting his hips as he squirmed.

Aerith approached the end of the massage and noted just how rigid he was. Madame M had taught her a ‘stress-relieving’ technique that most customers had to pay extra for, but Sephiroth looked like he really needed the release… Of stress.

She grazed her fingertip up from his wrist to the center of his palm, then pressed deeply without any inhibition. The man on the table cried out and shuddered, but then he went limp on the table. He was panting as if he’d just fought a hard-won battle, but Aerith was the one feeling victorious.

“Are you alright?” She asked with as much innocence in her tone as she could muster.

He turned his head to look at her and his face was flushed but his expression was impressed. “That was... “

“I’m very good at what I do,” Aerith filled in for him without a hint of humility.

He smiled and looked at the ceiling. “That you are.”

She got the tray with his gloves for him and set it on a stand next to his table. “I’ll give you a minute to recuperate. Meet me at the front whenever you’re fully recovered. Take as much time as you need. It’s not uncommon to feel lightheaded after treatment.”

Sephiroth nodded and she left him to tend to himself. She filled out a bill of sale and set it on the counter. Talking about the monetary transaction was tactless, according to Madame M.

About ten minutes after leaving him alone, her client came out from the back room and stood across from her with the counter between them. He looked at the bill and retrieved a generous amount of gil from his wallet. It was a huge tip and Aerith blushed at the implications of just how good a job she’d done.

A small card was placed on top of the gil and she looked at it quizically.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and looked over her head. “My card. I had thought I might invite you to dine with me some night that suits both of our schedules. I find you intriguing and would like to know more about you.”

“You sure you don’t just want me to blow your mind with another massage?” She asked, mouth running away from her.

He choked on a laugh and she felt mildly better about her slip. “Should it come to that, I wouldn’t be averse to it,” He told her with a smooth smile.

She plucked the card up and tucked it in her obi as she smiled back at him. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Entry in the one word prompt for the AeriSeph discord. The word was 'Palm'.


End file.
